Kevin Malone is on Facebook
by Emily92
Summary: Kevin joins Facebook. Takes place after "Weight Loss."


**Author's Notes: **Post "Goodbye, Toby" and spoilers for "Weight Loss."**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Not mine**,** most likely never will be. It's ok, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin Malone is on Facebook<strong>

**Kevin Malone** Hey everyone. What's up?

**Kelly Erin Hannon** likes this

* * *

><p><em>Recent Activity: <em>

Kevin and **Oscar Martinez** are friends.

Kevin and **Kelly Erin Hannon** are friends.

Kevin and **Jim Halpert** are friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin Malone<strong>

New note: What…?

What is this? Like a wall post, but bigger?

* * *

><p><em>Recent Activity:<em>

Kevin and **Michael Scott** are friends.

Kevin and **Dwight Schrute** are friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin Malone<strong> Boobs.

**Michael Scott** likes this

**Dwight Schrute **Really, Kevin? Was this necessary?

**Kevin Malone** it asked what was on my mind…I was just being honest ;)

* * *

><p><em>Recent Activity:<em>

Kevin likes **The Police**

Kevin likes** food**

Kevin and **Holly Flax** are friends.

Kevin and **Kelly Kapoor** are friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Holly Flax<strong> Hi, Kevin! Nice to see you on Facebook.

**Kevin Malone **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin Malone<strong> Off to practice with the band, Scrantonicity II

**Jim Halpert** Let me know when your next show is, Kev.

**Holly Flax** That's so cool that you're in a band, Kevin!

**Kevin Malone** Holly – Yeah, I'm the drummer. It's a blast. Jim – Will definitely do.

* * *

><p><em>Recent Activity:<em>

Kevin added **Dunder Mifflin Paper Company** to his work (Accountant)

**Michael Scott** likes this

Kevin likes _**American Pie 2**_

Kevin and **Andy Bernard** are friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin Malone<strong> Don't stand, don't stand, don't stand so close to me…

**Kelly Kapoor** Kevin, that song is so creepy!

**Kelly Erin Hannon** No, nooo, that one about every breath you take is worse. It's the stalker song.

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin Malone<strong> So what's the standard protocol for getting friend rejected on Facebook?

**Oscar Martinez** Don't take it personally and move on.

**Holly Flax** I'm sorry, but like Oscar said, don't take it to heart!

**Kevin Malone **Thanks guys. Sounds like a good idea Oscar. Don't worry about me Holly. I'm gonna be fine. I never really liked Jan too much anyway.

**Holly Flax** I can't believe anyone who wouldn't want to be friends with you, Kevin. You are such a nice person. I think this reflects more on Jan than it does you.

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin Malone<strong> Ok, people. My band Scrantonicity II and NOT Scrantonicity I repeat Scrantonicity II and NOT Scrantonicity has a show coming up. I'll post more details once I know them. You should come. It will blow your mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin Malone<strong> Hey **Oscar Martinez**, we should play hateball…it's been awhile.

**Oscar Martinez** likes this

**Andy Bernard **Hateball?

**Kevin Malone** We call it that because Angela hates it

* * *

><p><strong>Michael Scott<strong> So I'm planning ahead for The Dundies…please don't make me have to give you the Don't Go In There After Me award again.

**Holly Flax** I'll be psyched when I finally experience the infamous Dundies! =)

**Michael Scott** I'll give you a little preview and say that a Coolest HR Rep Award is definitely in order =)

* * *

><p><em>Recent Activity:<em>

Kevin and **Rob Dryden** are friends.

Kevin is now** single**

**Dwight Schrute **Weren't you always single?

**Kevin Malone** First time including my relationship status on Facebook, geez Dwight.

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin Malone<strong> I was thinking, and you guys remember the office olympics we had awhile back? It was a ton of fun and we should do it again. Who's with me?

**Jim Halpert** likes this

**Jim Halpert** Flonkerton!

**Dwight Schrute** You were thinking…that's new.

**Michael Scott** Office Olympics? What Office Olympics? I would remember something like that.

* * *

><p><em>Recent Activity:<em>

Kevin and** Darryl Philben **are friends.

Kevin and **Toby Flenderson** are friends.

Kevin and **Cathy Malone** are friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin Malone<strong> Drummers are always the best part of the band.

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin Malone<strong> Hey **Oscar Martinez**, missed you at work today. It's always better with you there, especially when I've got Angela nagging me about stuff.

**Oscar Martinez** Thanks Kev. I should be back tomorrow.

**Andy Bernard** Hey! Angela doesn't nag!

**Dwight Schrute** Like you would really know that…

**Jim Halpert** As if he would really know that, you mean

**Kevin Malone** Oscar – Cool. We should hang out outside of the office again soon, go bowling or something. Andy/Dwight/Jim – Umm, ok, I'm just gonna leave you amongst yourselves…

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin Malone<strong> VIDEO: The Police, Roxanne

They're my favorite band

**Holly Flax** I think it's great that you have such an interest in music, Kevin.

**Kevin Malone** likes this

* * *

><p><em>Recent Activity:<em>

Kevin likes **Cup Noodles**

Kevin likes **M&Ms**

* * *

><p><strong>Holly Flax<strong> Kevin! I'm really sorry about today. You are obviously very competent and definitely not mentally challenged. I don't know how I was ever convinced otherwise. Again, I'm sorry. Maybe we could get lunch one day? Wherever you'd like to go, on me. I want to make this up to you.

**Kevin Malone** Sigh. What a day.

**Rob Dryden** What happened?

**Kevin Malone** I thought this lady was totally into me, but in turns out she was just being nice because she thought I was retarded.

**Rob Dryden** Wow. That's rough, man.

**Michael Scott** It's ok, Kevin. I hired you, and I got a good feeling about you when you interviewed. You're smarter than you look, so don't stress.

**Kelly Erin Hannon** likes this

**Kevin Malone** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin Malone<strong> Another day, another Scrantonicity concert done did…life is pretty good right now.


End file.
